Profile
by AngelofDarkness95
Summary: This is just stuff from my profile which I found getting to long
1. Chapter 1

_**If you believe in Jesus Christ put this in your profile and don't just ignore this, because in the Bible it says if you deny me, I will deny you in front of my Father in the gates of Heaven.**_


	2. Love vs Sex if you believe in God

_TRUE STORY_

A teenage girl about 17 named Diane had gone to visit some friends one evening and time passed quickly as each shared their various experiences of the past year. She ended up staying longer than planned, and had to walk home alone. She wasn't afraid because it was a small town and she lived only a few blocks away.

As she walked along under the tall elm trees, Diane asked God to keep her safe from harm and danger. When she reached the alley, which was a short cut to her house, she decided to take it. However, halfway down the alley she noticed a man standing at the end as though he were waiting for her. She became uneasy and began to pray, asking for God's protection. Instantly a comforting feeling of quietness and security wrapped round her, she felt as though someone was walking with her. When she reached the end of the alley, she walked right past the man and arrived home safely.

The following day, she read in the newspaper that a young girl had been raped in the same alley just twenty minutes after she had been there. Feeling overwhelmed by this tragedy and the fact that it could have been her, she began to weep. Thanking the Lord for her safety and to help this young woman, she decided to go to the police station. She felt she could recognize the man, so she told them her story. The police asked her if she would be willing to look at a lineup to see if she could identify him. She agreed and immediately pointed out the man she had seen in the alley the night before. When the man was told he had been identified, he immediately broke down and confessed. The officer thanked Diane for her bravery and asked if there was anything they could do for her. She asked if they would ask the man one question. Diane was curious as to why he had not attacked her. When the policeman asked him, he answered, "Because she wasn't alone. She had two tall men walking on either side of her." Amazingly, whether you believe or not, you're never alone. Did you know that 98 of teenagers will not stand up for God, and 93 of the people that read this won't repost it?

Repost this if you truly believe in God

_PS: God is always there in your heart and loves you no matter what, and if you stand up for him he will stand up for you_

**Repost this as Love vs. Sex if you truly believe in God...**


	3. story of little girl abused

**This is a story about a little girl that was abused. If you care at all, copy and paste this into your profile:**

My name is Sarah I am but three,  
My eyes are swollen I cannot see,  
I must be stupid I must be bad,  
What else could have made my daddy so mad?  
I wish I were better I wish I weren't ugly,  
Then maybe my mommy would still want to hug me.  
I can't speak at all I can't do a wrong  
Or else I'm locked up all the day long  
When I awake I'm all alone  
The house is dark; my folks aren't home.  
When my mommy does come I'll try and be nice,  
So maybe I'll get just one whipping tonight  
Don't make a sound! I just heard a car  
My daddy is back from Charlie's Bar.  
I hear him curse; my name he calls  
I press myself against the wall.  
I try and hide from his evil eyes  
I'm so afraid now; I'm starting to cry.  
He finds me weeping he shouts ugly words,  
He says its my fault that he suffers at work.  
He slaps me and hits me and yells at me more,  
I finally get free and I run for the door.  
He's already locked it and I start to bawl,  
He takes me and throws me against the hard wall.  
I fall to the floor with my bones nearly broken,  
And my daddy continues with more bad words spoken.  
"I'm sorry!", I scream... but its now much too late  
His face has been twisted into unimaginable hate.  
The hurt and the pain again and again  
Oh, please God, have mercy! Oh please, let it end!  
And he finally stops and heads for the door,  
While I lay there motionless; sprawled on the floor.  
My name is Sarah and I am but three,  
Tonight my daddy, murdered me.


	4. If you're against abortion, re-post this

_Month one Month two_

_Mommy Mommy__  
__I am only 8 inches long today i learned to suck my thumb.__  
__but I have all my organs. If you see me__  
__I love the sound of your voice. you could definitely tell that I am a baby.__  
__Every time I hear it I'm not big enough to survive outside my home though.__  
__I wave my arms and legs. It is so nice and warm here.__  
__The sound of your heart beat__  
__is my favorite lullaby._

_Month Three Month Four_

_You know what Mommy Mommy__  
__I'm a boy! my hair is starting to grow.__  
__I hope that makes you happy. It is very short and fine__  
__I always want you to be happy. but i have alot of it__  
__I don't like it when you cry. I spend a lot of my time exercising.__  
__You sound so sad. I can turn my head and curl my finger and toes__  
__It makes me sad too and streach my arms and legs__  
__and I cry with you even though I am becoming quite good at it too__  
__you can't hear me._

_Month Five Month Six_

_You went to the doctor today. I can hear that doctor again__  
__Mommy, he lied to you. I dont like him, he seems cold and heartless__  
__He said that I'm not a baby. Something is intruding my home, the doctor called it a needle__  
__I am a baby Mommy, your baby. Mommy what is it? It burns! Please make him stop__  
__I think and feel. I cant get away from it!__  
__Mommy, what's abortion? Mommy! HELP me!_

_Month Seven_

_Mommy__  
__I am okay.__  
__I am in Jesus's arms.__  
__He is holding me.__  
__He told me about abortion.__  
__Why didn't you want me Mommy?_

_Every Abortion Is Just . . ._

_One more heart that was stopped.__  
__Two more eyes that will never see.__  
__Two more hands that will never touch.__  
__Two more legs that will never run.__  
__One more mouth that will never speak._

**_If you're against abortion, re-post this_**


	5. just some fullmetal alchemist quotes

Fullmetal Alchemist

A lesson without pain is meaningless. You cannot gain something without **sacrificing **something in return. But once you have overcome it and made it your own... You will **gain an irreplaceable fullmetal heart**

_Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth._


	6. Hogwarts song

Hogwarts Theme

"**_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_**

**_Teach us something please,_**

**_Whether we be old and bald_**

**_Or young with scabby knees,_**

**_Our heads could do with filling_**

**_With some interesting stuff,_**

**_For now they're bare and full of air,_**

**_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_**

**_So teach us things worth knowing,_**

**_Bring back what we've forgot,_**

**_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_**

**_And learn until our brains all rot."_**


	7. Girl comebacks!

Girl Comebacks!

Man: Where have you been all my life? Woman: Hiding from you.

Man: Haven't I seen you someplace before? Woman: Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore.

Man: Is this seat empty? Woman: Yes, and this one will be if you sit down.

Man: Your place or mine? Woman: Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine.

Man: So, what do you do for a living? Woman: I'm a female impersonator.

Man: Hey baby, what's your sign? Woman: Do not enter.

Man: How do you like your eggs in the morning? Woman: Unfertilized.

Man: Your body is like a temple. Woman: Sorry, there are no services today.

Man: I would go to the ends of the world for you. Woman: But would you stay there?

Man: If I could see you naked, I'd die happy. Woman: If I could see you naked, I'd probably die laughing.

Man: If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put u and i together. Woman: Really? I'd put f and u together.

Man: Your eyes, they're amazing. Woman: Seeing your back would be pretty amazing.

Man: Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? Woman: About as much as when you got kicked out of Hell.

Girls, copy and paste this on your profile!


	8. Chapter 8

This is a true story. A girl died in 1933. A man barried her while she was still alive. The murder chanted, "Toma Sota balcu," as he buried her. Now that you read this chant, you will meet this little girl. In the middle of the night she will be on your ceiling. She will suffocate you like she was suffocated. If you post this on your profile, she will not bother you. Your kindness will be rewarded. Lucillia


	9. Months and personalitywhat are you?

Copy this into your profile, choose the month you were born, copy and paste that above the "Months" chart,_ Italicize_ anything that doesn't suite you, **bold**ones that really suite you well.

OCTOBER:  
Loves to chat. Loves those who loves them. Loves to take things at the center. Inner and physical beauty. Lies but doesn't pretend. **Gets angry often**. **Treats friends importantly**. Always making friends. Easily hurt but recovers easily. **Daydreamer**. Opinionated. **Does not care of what others think**. **Emotional**. Decisive. Strong clairvoyance.** Loves to travel, the arts and literature**. Touchy and easily jealous. **Concerned**. **Loves outdoors**. Just and fair. Spendthrift. Easily influenced. **Easily loses confidence**. **Loves children**.

MONTHS

JANUARY:  
Stubborn and hard-hearted. Ambitious and serious. Loves to teach and be taught. Always looking at people's flaws and weaknesses. Likes to criticize. Hardworking and productive. Smart, neat and organized. Sensitive and has deep thoughts. Knows how to make others happy. Quiet unless excited or tensed. Rather reserved. Highly attentive. Resistant to illnesses but prone to colds. Romantic but has difficulties expressing love. Loves children. Loyal. Has great social abilities yet easily jealous. Very stubborn and money cautious.

FEBRUARY:  
Abstract thoughts. Loves reality and abstract. Intelligent and personality. Attractive. . Quiet, shy and humble. Honest and loyal. Determined to reach goals. Loves freedom. Rebellious when restricted. Loves aggressiveness. Too sensitive and easily angry really easily but does not show it. Dislikes unnecessary things. Loves making friends but rarely shows it. Daring and stubborn. Ambitious. Realizes dreams and hopes. Sharp. Loves entertainment and leisure. Romantic on the inside not outside. Superstitious and ludicrous. Spendthrift. Tries to learn to show emotions.

MARCH:  
Attractive personality. Sexy. Affectionate. Shy and reserved. Secretive. Naturally honest, generous and sympathetic. Loves peace and serenity. Sensitive to others. Loves to serve others. Easily angered. Trustworthy. Appreciative and returns kindness. Observant and assesses others. Revengeful. Loves to dream and fantasize. Loves traveling. Loves attention. Hasty decisions in choosing partners. Loves home decors. Musically talented. Loves special things. Moody.

APRIL:  
Active and dynamic. Decisive and hasty but tends to regret. Attractive and affectionate to oneself. Strong mentality. Loves attention. Diplomatic. Consoling, friendly and solves people's problems. Brave and fearless. Adventurous. Loving and caring. Suave and generous. Emotional. Aggressive. Hasty. Good memory. Moving. Motivates oneself and others. Sickness usually of the head and chest. Sexy in a way that only their lover can see.

MAY:  
Stubborn and hard-hearted. Strong-willed and highly motivated. Sharp thoughts. Easily angered. Attracts others and loves feelings. Beautiful physically and mentally. Firm Standpoint. Needs no motivation. Easily (left brain). Loves to dream Strong clairvoyance. Understanding. Sickness usually in the ear and neck. Good imagination. Good physical. Weak literature and the arts. Loves traveling. Dislike being at home. Restless. Not having many children. Hardworking. High spirited. Spendthrift.

JUNE:  
Thinks far with vision. Easily influenced by kindness. Polite and soft-spoken. Having ideas. Sensitive. Active mind. Hesitating, tends to delay. Choosy and always wants the best. Temperamental. Funny and humorous. Loves to joke. Good debating skills. Talkative. Daydreamer. Friendly. Knows how to make friends. Able to show character. Easily hurt. Prone to getting colds. Loves to dress up. Easily bored. Fussy. Seldom shows emotions. Takes time to recover when hurt. Brand conscious. Executive. Stubborn.

JULY:  
Fun to be with. Secretive. Difficult to fathom and to be understood. Quiet unless excited or tensed. Takes pride in oneself. Has consoled. Honest. Concerned about people's . Friendly. Approachable. Emotional temperamental and unpredictable. Moody and easily hurt. Witty and sparkly. Not revengeful. Forgiving but never forgets. Dislikes nonsensical and unnecessary others physically and and forms impressions carefully. Caring and loving. Treats others sense of sympathy. Wary and sharp. Judges people through observations. Hardworking. No difficulties in studying. Loves to be alone. Always broods about the past and the old friends. Likes to be quiet. Homely person. Waits for friends. Never looks for friends. Not aggressive unless to having stomach and dieting problems. Loves to be loved. Easily hurt but takes long to recover.

AUGUST:  
Loves to joke. Attractive. Suave and caring. Brave and fearless. Firm and has leadership qualities. Knows how to console others. Too generous and egoistic. Takes high pride in oneself. Thirsty for praises. Extraordinary spirit. Easily angered. Angry when provoked. Easily jealous. Observant. Careful and cautious. Thinks quickly. Independent thoughts. Loves to lead and to be led. Loves to dream. Talented in the arts, music and defense. Sensitive but not petty. Poor resistance against illnesses. Learns to relax. Hasty and trusty. Romantic. Loving and caring. Loves to make friends.

SEPTEMBER:  
Suave and compromising. Careful, cautious and organized. Likes to point out people's mistakes. Likes to criticize. Stubborn. Quiet but able to talk well. Calm and cool. Kind and sympathetic. Concerned and detailed. Loyal but not always honest. Does work well. Very confident. Sensitive. Good memory. Clever and knowledgeable. Loves to look for information. Must control oneself when criticizing. Able to motivate oneself. Understanding. Fun to be around. Secretive. Loves leisure and traveling. Hardly shows emotions. Tends to bottle up feelings. Very choosy, especially in relationships. Systematic.

OCTOBER:  
Loves to chat. Loves those who loves them. Loves to take things at the center. Inner and physical beauty. Lies but doesn't pretend. Gets angry often. Treats friends importantly. Always making friends. Easily hurt but recovers easily. Daydreamer. Opinionated. Does not care of what others think. Emotional. Decisive. Strong clairvoyance. Loves to travel, the arts and literature. Touchy and easily jealous. Concerned. Loves outdoors. Just and fair. Spendthrift. Easily influenced. Easily loses confidence. Loves children.

NOVEMBER:  
Has a lot of ideas. Difficult to fathom. Thinks forward. Unique and brilliant. Extraordinary ideas. Sharp thinking. Fine and strong clairvoyance. Can become good doctors. Dynamic in personality. Secretive. Inquisitive. Knows how to dig secrets. Always thinking. Less talkative but amiable. Brave and generous. Patient. Stubborn and hard-hearted. If there is a will, there is a way. Determined. Never give up. Hardly becomes angry unless provoked. Loves to be alone. Thinks differently from others. Sharp-minded. Motivates oneself. Does not appreciate praises. High-spirited. Well-built and tough. Deep love and emotions. Romantic. Uncertain in relationships. Homely. Hardworking. High abilities. Trustworthy. Honest and keeps secrets. Is able to control emotions. Unpredictable.

DECEMBER:  
Loyal and generous. Sexy. Patriotic. Active in games and interactions. Impatient and hasty. Ambitious. Influential in organizations. Fun to be with. Loves to socialize. Loves praises. Loves attention. Loves to be loved. Honest and trustworthy. Not pretending. Short tempered. Changing personality. Not egotistic. Take high pride in oneself. Hates restrictions. Loves to joke. Good sense of humor. Logical.


	10. quotes

Quotes: some that can get stuck in your head

"To die would be an awefully good adventure"Peter from Peter Pan

"Your a codfish"Peter to Captin Hook from Peter Pan


	11. Chapter 11

**I am the girl that doesn't go to school dances, or games, and when I do go, I sit in a corner and read a book. I am the girl that people look through when I say something. I am the girl that spends most of her free time reading, writing, or doing other activities that most teenagers wouldn't call normal. I am the girl that people call weird and a freak either behind my back or to my face. I am the girl that doesn't spend all her time on Facebook, or talking to a girlfriend on a cell phone or regular phone. I am the girl that has stopped to smell the flowers and jump and splash in the rain. BUT I am also the girl who knows and is proud to be who she is, doesn't care if people call her weird (it's a compliment), who loves reading and writing and doing the things that no one seems to have the time to do any more, who doesn't need a guy to complete her, and knows the importance of the little things.**


	12. Random copy and pastes

**copy & paste**

When Life gives you lemons, squirt them in Life's eyes

"When life gives you lemons, make grape juice. Then sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it."

You're just jealous because the voices only talk to me

Isn't it funny how the word 'politics' is made up of the words 'poli' meaning many and 'tics' as in the bloodsucking creatures?

cute but psycho. things even out

If you are a person who acts friendly but has an evil mind and is secretly plotting world domination, copy and paste this into your profile.

Life isn't passing me by, it's trying to run me over

Note to Self: Normal is just a setting on washing machines

Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much


	13. Just a Joke for girls

**Here's a joke...**

there are 3 men who need to get across a lake...

the 1st one prays to God asking for the strength to get across...

he gets big muscles and swims across...

but almost dies 5 times...

the 2nd 1 prays to God for the strength and the tools he needs to get across...

he gets his big muscles and boat and rows across...

but he almost dies 3 times...

the 3rd 1 prays to God, for the strength, tools, and the brains...

he turns into a woman...

walks 4 yards...

and crosses the bridge


End file.
